1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a weave trainer for demonstration of animal agility. More particularly, in various embodiments, the weave trainer includes legs for the rail that have a locking mechanism securing the legs to the rail and the legs are removable from the rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agility is the fastest growing dog sport in the USA. Numerous dog club events are sanctioned by such entities as the American Kennel Club, Inc. (AKC), the United States Dog Agility Association, Inc. (USDAA) and several other active organizations. Agility is also popular in many other parts of the world, especially Europe, where it was founded. In densely populated parts of the USA, exhibitors have a choice of agility trials within driving distance on virtually every weekend. Each trial averages several hundred dogs. There are numerous training facilities in every major metropolitan area. Regional, national and international competitions continue to spark an interest in the sport, and televised events are becoming more and more common.
Of all the obstacles required for successful dog agility competition, the most difficult to train and perform correctly is the weave poles. Even at the novice level, courses in most organizations contain a set of uniformly-spaced PVC poles (usually six), while more advanced levels mandate longer sets (usually twelve). The dog must enter the obstacle by passing between the first two poles from the right to the left, the next from left to right, and so on, continuing the alternating sequence for the full length of the set.
Equipment specifications are unique to each agility organization, and these specifications change from time to time. Many commonalities currently exist, and it is possible to manufacture a set that is suitable for regulation use by more than one organization. Some manufacturers offer a product choice that addresses these differences (e.g., spacing between poles) in order to support more rigorously the requirements of each organization.
A variety of different approaches to training weave poles has evolved since the sport first came to the USA in the 1980s. Some of these training approaches have led to modified designs for equipment that is practical for training, but not suitable for competition. Many manufacturers therefore offer two basic types of products: those for training weave pole skills and those that meet competition specifications.